


A Moment in Time

by judas_river



Category: Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judas_river/pseuds/judas_river
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the concert, Nick follows Blixa up to his hotel room with an unspoken understanding of what will follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment in Time

**Author's Note:**

> This’s my first Bad Seeds RPF fic, and probably my worst. Oh well, I’m posting it anyway for sentimental value. As usual with most of my writing, it's taken me a few months to finish and post it.
> 
> Originally written on November 2, 2010. Kudos and feedback are welcome, including contructive criticism.

After the concert was over, Nick followed Blixa back to his room. He didn't say anything, but he didn't have to. Blixa had recognized the look in Nick's eyes when they were on-stage, and he knew what it meant. They rode the elevator up in silence, Nick a half-step behind Blixa as they walked down the hall.

Not seconds after the door closed behind him, Blixa found himself shoved back against it, Nick’s hands against his face, kissing him hard enough to bruise. Nick's body was pressed up against him from his knees to his shoulders, pinning him against the door. He could feel Nick's cock hard and heavy through his pants.

Instinctively, he brought up his own hands, bunching them in the fabric of Nick's shirt. He could feel his own cock stirring in response, and he barely managed to swallow a moan. He didn't know how, but Nick could make him hard with just a touch. He'd never been able to say no to Nick, not that he’d ever really wanted to.

Nick's hands were everywhere on Blixa, running down his chest, over his hips, and up his back. One hand finally tangled in his hair, pulling his head back. Blixa hissed; he loved having his hair pulled, and he knew Nick knew it. Nick bent down and deliberately ran his tongue down the length of Blixa's neck, causing him to shudder and whimper helplessly. Nick's other hand deftly unbuttoned Blixa's pants, and pulled out his cock. At the familiar touch of skin on skin, Blixa grabbed desperately at Nick, beyond caring now.

Nick's eyes widened, a feral look darkening his face. He loved the hungry noises Blixa made, the way the other man so quickly lost control. Nick began jacking him with short, rough strokes, while continuing to lick his neck, nipping at the tender spots. When he knew Blixa was almost there, he bit down hard over his pulse. Blixa cried out, his body spasming and his heat spilling over Nick's hand.


End file.
